Checkmate
by AlbinoBunny1
Summary: We tried to be different from the others, because they won't try to be different from us. We will overcome everyone in the way, and in the end, we will be the ones to say checkmate. Oc x Hikaru Oc x Kaoru
1. Prolouge

HI everyone, this is my second story, so I'm still working out the kinks, any comments or suggestions you have will be helpful. Comments make the chapters come out faster, I don't work for free. The next chapters will be longer, seeing as this is just the prologue, and yeah.

Prologue

* * *

This day should've been the same as all the rest, wake up, say hello to my sisters, there's five of them, get dressed, go to school, come home, eat dinner, go to bed. Sadly it didn't turn out that way. Sure I still did the entire above, well I did everything except for the come home part.

* * *

It was a nice day; the sun was partially blocked by clouds, the temperature a nice 60degrees.

I had my usual morning routine, get up, and argue with Kachiko over who gets our joint bathroom first. Then after dressing and brushing my teeth, I curled my hair, the black tresses so tightly curled they touched my shoulders. Me and my siblings all look alike, we're sextuplets, mother and father like us looking the same, so we all keep our hair the same length, but it can get annoying, so we style it differently. Kachiko puts hers in pigtails, Kyudo puts hers in a bun, Katara braids hers, Kira puts hers in a ponytail, and Yumiko keeps hers straight.

Even though we do this Yumiko and I find ourselves mistaken for each other more then any of our other siblings, maybe it's the fact that we sometimes switch hairstyles, or the fact our personalities are similar, or maybe it's our names, as hers is Yumiko mine is Yumi. We assume we were the first two born, seeing as our parents may have wanted us to have similar names, than the others came and… you get the idea.

After we exchanged our morning greetings, and had breakfast curtsey of our personal chefs, we headed into the limousine and to our school, Ouran's private Middle school. We all take different classes, so I don't think that anyone even realizes there's more than one of us, but that's okay. I honestly think it's for the best.

We went to our normal classes today, had lunch in separate rooms, the normal. Until Katara asked me to do something, something I would never do in my entire lifetime unless it was for one of my siblings, ask out Kaoru Hitachiin for her.

As it so happens she had already asked him to meet her outside before classes during lunch. So I had NO time to prepare.

I braided my hair just like Kataras and waited, and waited, and waited. Until I thought he was never going to show.

"You're Katara right," a voice came from behind me.

I turned around slowly, "Errr, yeah, what of it?"

"I just was thinking," Said the orange haired boy, "maybe you wanted to go out with me instead of Kaoru, you see, you must have thought my desk was Kaoru's, I'm Hikaru."

I thought of Katara waiting just around the corner, she did want me to get her a date, "Sure, I'll go out with you Hikaru."

As soon as I said that he turned around and yelled for Hikaru to come out from hiding, they then proceeded to tell me how worthless and stupid I was how my looks disgusted them. They weren't only insulting me, but also my poor siblings who share the same features.

I looked at them with disgust evident in my features, blue eyes filled with passion, "Katara you can come out now."

Shock played on the boys faces as they saw my sister come out of hiding.

Checkmate. We won in the end, Katara didn't get a date, but we got something much more satisfying, revenge for all the other girls who have been turned down in the same way.

* * *

That wasn't all that went wrong that day. Something bad happened too. Something that marks me and Yumiko apart from our sisters.

We decided we didn't want to take the limo home today, so we walked.

To get to our mansion you have to pass all the crummy allies and the bad part of town, but we weren't scared, there were six of us, and nothing did happen, until we were turning into the last ally way on the way home, apparently our parents had pissed off the wrong people lately, the Mafia.

Yumiko and I were the only ones caught the others were fast enough.

We weren't there for long, just long enough for them to break us, to rape us, to torture us. About a week.

We wanted to be different from the rest now, we wanted to be the same as each other, and after a while we couldn't tell one from the other, which one is Yumi Kitamura, and which one is Yumiko Kitamura. Can you tell?

* * *

We spent the rest of our middle school years in America, until we were forced home by mother and father to attend the same school as our sisters, it turns out they were spread across Japan, not one of them communicating with another. We were all to attend Ouran, in the same class, so much for being different from the others. Well we did cut our hair shorter, and we are wearing a different uniform.

I guess all we can say now is Checkmate.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It sneaks up like a shadow,  
trapping me in a dark cage.  
It squeezes and twists my mind,  
forcing out all but the rage.

Addicted to my anger  
though common sense screams in vain.  
The beast who killed compassion  
now hungers for your sweet pain

No small revenge is petty  
as long as it will hurt you.  
Holding fire in blistered hands  
in hopes that you'll be burned too

"We are now landing in Tokyo, Japan. We hope you enjoy your stay."

The lady that spoke through the over com. Had an incredibly annoying voice that made Yumiko scrunch up her nose in aggravation.

"Yumi, why do we have to do this again? Our sisters can go to Ouran without us, right?" My sister was as reluctant to leave America as I was.

"It's something to do with our parents wanting us to go to the same school. I heard the Hitachiins, the ones who insulted US, are going to be there." I replied looking bored, when really numerous plans of revenge were floating around in my head.

"WHAT! Hitachiins! Why would mother and father place us in the same school as them?"

"Our parents are Idiots. At least we cut our hair; hopefully no one will mistake us for the other siblings. Although being mistaken for you is alright, that is why we cut our hair the same way." Unlike my sibling I can control my temper, most of the time.

"I suppose that is alright then. Did you here mother and father is making a ball for our return, ugghh. I heard they are inviting the whole of Ouran that means Hitachiins." She was right to sound devastated about this.

"NO, I refuse, this cannot happen, NO. They'll make us dance and ughh."

One of the flight assistants put a hand on my shoulder and gently told us, "It's time to get off the plane."

* * *

Our Chauffer picked us up as soon as we stepped off the plane, explaining that our dresses for the ball were lying on our beds, and that no member of our family would see us until the ball.

As soon as we got to our families first mansion Yumiko and I were rushed by maids and cornered into our rooms. Our SEPARATE rooms.

My room was pretty enough I guess, but very plain. A closet, a dresser and a bed. Everything was white, blank, plain. I hated it.

The dress I was given was pretty enough, it was yellow green and white, strange colors, but they went well together (picture on profile, bottom). I kept my hair straight, no need to do anything to it as Yumiko wouldn't do anything to hers.

I left my room and entered Yumikos, it turns out hers is exactly the same as mine, the same boring blank walls that weren't personalized, that hopefully would be full of color by the end of the week. Once we decided which room would be painted, the other would move in. It was inevitable, we will always end sharing a room, and wearing the same clothes.

I saw my sister walk out of the bathroom connected to the room and smiled. We were wearing the same dress, and knowing our sisters they'd be wearing ones that look nothing like ours. We were ready. Hitachiins here we come.

* * *

As soon as we stepped into the ball room, our parents dragged us over to speak with mister Suoh, the principal of our school. He seemed nice enough, and he's letting us wear our own uniforms to school (we will not be seen in that yellow monstrosity). He made us go and talk with his son though, and he was hanging around with the hitachiins.

We walked over calmly; I tried to decide if we should tell them who we are or not. But I couldn't. I'll leave that decision to Yumiko. She's good at this sort of thing.

"What are two young princesses as yourselves doing over here next to mwa," I shuddered he was beginning to creep me out.

"Leave them alone, boss."

"Yeah, who'd want to talk to you," The Hitachiins.

"Well obviously we would, now if you'll excuse us, we get to pick out one song for the dance tonight, seeing as each of the daughters of the hosts must." They were gaping, I probably shouldn't have mentioned that.

Oh well, Checkmate.

* * *

Sorry for the late and short update, couldn't get the computor much this week!


End file.
